Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever
by GrammarPRNcess
Summary: When Estel is summoned back to Imladris he fears the worst, not knowing that he will soon have to say goodbye to a very dear friend


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. All characters that are recognizable belong to their original creator. I do, however, own Mariel and Leama.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with reviews. While I accept constructive criticism, I do not accept mindless flames. This is also an AU a very AU since Celebrian is still present. I have read countless fanfics that have Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir raising Estel and I have always wondered what it would be like to have Celebrian and Arwen there helping to raise him as well. Thus meaning that both of Aragorn's (Estel) birth parents were killed in that orc attack. Also, I must warn you now...I have never read the books only seen the movies yet I am an avid reader of LoTR fanfiction so I have gathered bits and pieces of book verse information. And despite my pen-name there will be mistakes, I might be an English major but I still make those typical grammatical mistakes. With that said I give to you my very first fanfiction...

Summery: When Estel is summoned back to Imladris he fears the worst, not knowing that he will soon have to say good-bye to a very dear friend.

Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever...

By: GrammarPRNcess

Rain poured from the skies as the wind whipped and roared through the normally calm and tranquil valley, the sun that had earlier in the day blazed down upon those unfortunate enough to be caught in the sweltering rays was hidden by dark storm clouds. For one lone human the sudden change in weather was ominous and his mood somber. Staring out from his balcony windows, Estel adopted son of Lord Elrond of Imladris could not help the wry smile that tugged at his lips at the irony of the situation he now found himself in.

Earlier that week he had received an urgent message from his father telling him that a grim and dire situation had recently occurred and that he must hurry home. He had in fact been touring with the rangers and was on his way home when Elrond's messenger had discovered him and delivered the cryptic message. Fearful that one of his brother's had been injured he left his father's messenger to rest and headed home, forcing his faithful horse to her limits in his haste to reach The Last Homely House.

Two days after receiving the request to return home, Estel found himself at the gates of Imladris. The guards yelled a greeting to the young human and raised the gate for the youngest son of Elrond. Urging his horse on, Estel wound his way towards his father's home. Not waiting for his mount to come to a complete halt, Estel jumped from the mare's back leaving the stable hands to tend to the exhausted animal. The large, elegantly carved doors opened as he bounded up the stairs, both his brother's there to greet him and the tense, fearful feeling that had gripped his heart lessened as he was pulled into his brother's strong embrace. However, his fear returned when he realized that both of his brother's were fine, and he stepped back from the safe, protective arms that encircled him wanting to know what had happened that was so grim and dire that his presence was required. " 'Dan, 'Ro what has happened? All is well is it not? Ada, Amme and Arwen are well are they not?" Elladan, to calm his younger brother down gathered him close, whispering in his ear, "They are fine, Estel. So are 'Ro and I, Glorfindel, Erestor and Legolas." Confused, Estel pushed at his elder brother, irritation lacing his voice as he asked, "If all is well, than why was I summoned home? I feared the worst and nearly killed Mariel in my haste to reach Imladris. Tell me, my brother's what has happened?" The twins did not answer immediately only glanced at the other, speaking with their eyes as they have done for many centuries. Finally sensing their younger brother's irritation at being ignored, Elladan as the eldest turned and answered, "Come, Estel. Ada wishes to speak with you and we have delayed you long enough." He motioned for his brother's to follow him inside and Estel, still confused and slightly annoyed began to follow his adoptive twin brother's inside their home, not prepared for the news his father was about to tell him.

A soft whimper caught his attention, drawing Estel from his reverie and he walked across his room to the large bed that graced the center. Reaching down he gently ran his hand across the brown head and began to softly sing a lullaby that his adoptive mother had sung to him as a child. Slowly he sat down and caressed the face of one of his dearest and most beloved friends and companions. As he sang the soft Elven lullaby his thoughts returned to three days ago when his father delivered his 'grim and dire' news. To say that he was not prepared for such news was an understatement to a certain degree, for never had he imagined 'this' would ever occur. Elladan and Elrohir had lead their brother to Elrond's study where the elf lord would disappear when he needed time to be alone and think. Opening the large, heavy doors they discovered that not only was their father there but so too were their mother and sister. To Estel, this did not bode well, for whenever the entire family was gathered within this particular room the news was almost always distressing. Celebrian noticed her sons enter and stood to embrace her wayward youngest. Estel leaned into his mothers embrace for it always brought his wearied body a warmth that none other possessed. "Welcome home, my son" Celebrian gently pulled her sons face down and softly kissed his forehead another gesture that brought Estel much comfort. "It is good to be home. I have missed you, mother" His mother gave him a loving smile and indicated with a sweep of her hand to go to his father. He gave Arwen a smile in which she returned and strode towards his fathers desk. Elrond stood and as his wife had done earlier embraced his son and guided him to the chairs that sat before the large fireplace. "My son, you have been away far too long. It is good to have you home." Estel gave his father a confused look while answering him, "I have been gone not two months Ada. Surely that is not counted as too long?" Elrond gave his son a look that clearly said, 'do not patronize your father.' Understanding his fathers various looks and meanings Estel had no trouble deciphering this one. Still, his confusion was there and his family's continued avoidance of why he was summoned began to annoy him and finally he asked, "Father why did you ask me to return home, if all is apparently well. 'Dan and 'Ro would not answer and so I ask you, Ada, why did you send a messenger to find me with such a message? I'm afraid that I do not understand." Estel noticed his parents and siblings exchange sympathetic looks and one by one his siblings left the room, leaving only he and his parents as well utter silence.

A crack of thunder interrupted his thoughts and the soft whimpers of his companion had ceased, their breathing was becoming more ragged and Estel knew that his companions time was nearly over. His hand still gently caressed the brown head and his own breathing was becoming hitched as what he had tried so hard to deny was nearly imminent. His silver-gray eyes began to burn with unshed tears as he remembered his fathers words that fateful night.  
Elrond knelt before his son, taking his hands within his own which caused great alarm and fear within Estel. Taking a deep breath his father began speaking words that broke his very heart. "My son, a fortnight ago Leama was found within your chambers curled into a ball. Her breathing was labored and she was quite ill. I gave her some herbs that are used when one of the horses fall ill and for a few days all seemed well again, until a few days ago when I sent the messenger after you." Elrond had paused then glancing at his son to gauge his reaction and upon seeing the paleness of his face and unshed tears he knew his son had grasped the reason why he had been summoned. His most beloved Leama was dying. Squeezing his sons hand in a gesture of comfort, Elrond continued, "She began to convulse and foam from the mouth and for a minute I was certain she would pass on. However, she is as stubborn as her master and the convulsions stopped and she has since had none. Her breathing is nothing more than slight wheezes and she has stopped eating altogether. I am sorry my son, I have tried all I can think of, but her time has come. Go Estel, she would not be moved from your rooms. " With a final squeeze to his sons hands Elrond rose and stood by his wife's side. Estel looked up at his parents and his expression was heartbreaking to his mother and father; his eyes that usually sparkled with joy were now dull with unshed tears and his face was so pale that one would think he was on his death bed. Shakily he stood, his breathing labored as he held his anguish within and with a look at his parents he fled his fathers study not hearing his fathers gentle voice as he bade Celebrian to let their son have some time alone, to let 'them' have some time alone.

It was by habit alone that Estel found his way towards his chambers, the tears blinding him, yet not falling. His mind kept replaying the scene in Elrond's study over and over again. His heart kept denying what his mind already knew, his precious Leama was going to die. He had found the brown and white dog while seeking refuge in the surrounding forests of his home. He had been 14 and told once again that he was too young to accompany his brothers on one of their scouting missions. In a fit of temper he fled his father's house and ran with tears streaming down his cheeks; he ran and ran until his lungs burned for air. Completely spent and exhausted he slumped down at the base of an ancient and mighty oak, the roots formed in such a way that a space was cleared for him to sit comfortably. Drawing his knees towards his chest he rested his head upon them and sniffled his remaining tears away. The midday sun began to lower signaling him to return and as he began to stand a tingling sensation formed at the base of his spine, prompting him to sit down again. He wasn't alone. His heart began to race and he turned his head from side to side panic creeping upon him as the dark creeps upon the light. The sudden sound of a snapping twig caught his attention and he curled in on himself hoping that whoever it was would take no notice of his quivering form. A soft panting was heard and than a most unusual thing occurred, for a soft wet nose was suddenly pressing against his arm, and then a soft wet tongue began to lap at the tears that stained Estel's cheeks.

Estel quickly lifted his head and to his surprise he discovered a medium sized brown and white dog standing before him. The animal was clearly malnourished, its ribs visible from the thin layer of fur that was the animals only protection from the elements. Hesitantly Estel stood, his movement startling the dog who began to back away a snarl emanating from the dogs throat. The snarl frightened Estel, but it was the sight of the emaciated and very dirty animal that softened his features. Crouching down Estel reached into the pockets of his play tunic and produced a piece of lemba's bread that he had snatched from the kitchens. Breaking off a piece of the elvish waybread, Estel hesitantly reached his hand out to the very much starved animal. Sniffing both the food and Estels hand and determining that both were safe enough the hungry dog snatched the piece of bread from Estel's outstretched hand and swallowed it whole. Estel was both amazed and startled at the dogs behavior but seeing as how it hadn't eaten in quite awhile, he understood and proceeded to feed the rest of the lemba's to his new friend. When Estel finally took notice of his surroundings he found that the sun was nearly gone and he had missed supper. His parents were going to kill him, especially his father. Standing Estel made to pet the animal only to have her shy away from his touch. Not understanding completely he tried again to pet the frightened dog and as she shied away again Estel understood what was happening; his new friend was afraid of his touch. Once again he crouched before the scared little dog and gently held his hand out for her to sniff, for it was most definitely a female. "C'mere girl. I won't harm you, I promise." The words were said softly in elvish which seemed to have a calming effect on the scared one. Sniffing Estels hand once more, the animal sensed no harm and allowed Estel to pet her. A sudden yell sounded through the once silent forest, a voice that Estel knew all too well. "Oh, no. I'm in so much trouble." Glorfindel's voice came closer yet Estel was frozen with fear at the prospect of getting caught outside when night was nearly drawn. The dog must have sensed Estel's fears and stood before the young human ready to defend her new friend from whatever harm was coming towards them.

Estel noticed what the dog was about to do and smiled slightly at the gesture. His new found friend meant to protect him from the one and only balrog slayer himself. It was quite amusing. However, not wanting to anger Glorfindel nor his parents whom were undoubtedly worried he petted his new friend once more and answered his fathers advisor. As he turned to leave he noticed that the dog made to follow him and while he knew his father would object, he couldn't help it for he was already attached to the animal and as Glorfindel came into view he turned to the dog and said, "C'mon, lets go home girl" and he began walking towards Glorfindel who noticed Estels new shadow and he knew that Estel had found himself a new pet, and though Elrond would rant and rave and say that Estel was too young, Celebrian would tell him what a perfect way for their son to learn responsibility and as always his father would cave into his mother and the family would have a new member. And it did. Glorfindel's and Estels predictions had come true, yet with gentle coaxing from Celebrian and promises made by Estel, Elrond allowed his son to keep the brown and white dog, with big brown eyes and a stub for a tail.

That was eight years ago. He named her Leama for reasons that no one not even himself knows. He just liked the way the name rolled off his tongue. In fact, he's pretty sure its not even a real word. He chuckled as he remembered the faces of the twins and Arwen when he introduced them to Leama. They were shocked and displeased at the obvious abuse she had suffered before finding Estel. He could still hear Elladan as he complained that Estel was 'too spoiled' for he and Elrohir were never allowed to have a pet. It was all done good naturally and within time all members of the Peredhil family came to love Leama, though none as much as Estel. She was his constant companion, his confidant and one of his dearest friends and to see her in such a state was heartbreaking. Gently so as not to startle her, he gathered her in his arms and held her close, scooting to the head of his large bed and leaning against the elegantly carved headboard. Leama's head was resting against Estel's chest, and he silently stroked her soft fur, remembering how much she loved to be brushed and have her belly rubbed. He remembered how she hated baths and had to be chased throughout the whole house, how she loved to accompany him on walks through the surrounding forrests. He remembered how next to Legolas, Leama was his best friend. He remembered everything.

The storm raged on through the night, finally clearing before the dawn and as the sun made its way heavenward Leama's breath which had been nothing more than soft wheezes finally ceased signaling to Estel that what he had been fearing and denying had come to pass; his most trusted friend and most beloved Leama had passed away. Thus with her passing the tears that he had held at bay began to fall and soon all that could be heard throughout his rooms were the sobs of a broken heart.

It had been two days since Leama's passing and Estel stood over a mound of earth that now played home to his once loyal companion. It had taken Celebrian's gentle coaxing for Estel to leave his room and attend Leama's 'service.' They had found Estel clinging to Leama sobbing and begging her not to go and for some the sight of a grown man begging his 'dog' not to leave would appear almost shameful, but for his family it was only a man showing his grief for the loss of a beloved friend. Estel was not so dense that he wasn't aware that Leama would one day leave the circles of Arda, no he knew he just wasn't prepared for the hurt that gripped his heart like a vice. He just wasn't prepared period. No one could be, and though he knew he just never realized that hardest thing to do was to actually say good-bye. And so now he stood, next her grave his family standing a bit aways, wanting to give him some privacy for though Leama's passing was hard for them as well, they knew it was devastating for Estel. Legolas too, was there having been told when he arrived that morning for a surprise visit with his friends. Estel bowed his head and prayed to the valar to watch of over Leama. He shut his eyes tightly as another rush of hot tears threatened to escape and tried to concentrate on what to say, finally deciding to speak from his heart. "I love you, Leama. You were the best friend I could've ever asked for and you will be missed. I know that we will meet again and so until that day, I'll say...Good-bye." With that he turned towards his family and friend and together they began to walk towards the house each remembering the skinny, brown and white bundle of love and affection and knowing that by keeping her alive in their hearts and mind, it will never truly ever be good-bye.

A/N: I know, I know another author's note. Please understand that this is based on a true story. I just learned that my beloved doggy, 'Lucky' is dying from a massive growth near her lungs. In order to assuage the pain of her eminent passing I wrote this little ficlet. I hope you enjoyed it and please if you have pets always let them know you love them. You might think they don't understand you, but they actually do. They really do...GrammarPRNcess


End file.
